This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The University of New Mexico is a research intensive, Hispanic Serving Institution located in Albuquerque, NM. UNM is a co-lead in the NM-INBRE, together with New Mexico State University. Dr. Jeffrey Griffith is the UNM institutional liaisons. INBRE-UNM currently supports five project investigators: Dr. Marco Bisoffi, Dr. Chanjian Feng, Dr. Karlett Parra, Dr. Yubin Miao, and Dr. Vallabh Shah.